Dragon Hoards
by thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Dragons each have their own hoards. A hoard is what they treasure most. It could be objects and it could be people. Those they treasure most in this world. A dragon will do all to protect and keep his hoard his own. Dragons will not stop adding to their hoard until they feel their hoard is complete. Never. Something is missing. Because they can't stop until the hoard is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Deep in the mountains, far past the city of Crocus and near the border of Ishgar. A system of tunnels and caves sit forgotten but the tiny villages and towns scattered over the hills and valleys. Not a soul of the locals had set a single foot near any of the entrances and none had ventured inside in several generations. The mines that were the reason for the tunnels, were empty of ore and had been abandoned so long ago.

But the tunnels held strong and solid. The many entrances closed off and sealed with magic, invisible to the eye even if someone was looking. There was one way in and one way out. High on a cliff face, treacherous to even the most skilled climbers, there's a ledge. Just big enough to stand on, with a near hundred foot drop to the stones and trees beneath.

Now the entrance is a strange thing. It's a sort of stone door. Thick and strong, and full of very old magic. There is no handle. There is no visible seam to split the door. There are no hinges. But there's runes. Very old runes. A lost language that only a select few even know about, let alone could read or speak. Letters similar to claw marks, written in even lines and around the center of the door.

In the center of this stone door, that had no hinges and no handles, is a circle. In that circle are five small gouges. If a man puts his hand to this center piece, he will find its smooth and almost indented to fit a palm. And the marks in the stone are set deep, as if the paw of a beast had slammed down, and sunk its claws into the smooth stone.

It's a dragons door. Taller than three grown men and wider then ten. This door is covered in protection runes, written in draconic. The lock set in the door only a dragon can open without harm to himself, death. Because if some lone hiker or explorer finds the door, they will not survive trying to open it, let alone touch the door. It will pulse such powerful magic, the person will go flying off the cliff and to most certain death deep below.

The tunnels are not empty. The occupants safe inside and protected by the door that their draconic parents created. There are few who live deep in the mountain. Growing stronger and powerful, hidden deep in the caves and valleys. They live and learn their craft. Their magic grows stronger every day.

For its dragon slayers in those caves. Hidden from the world and learning their magic. Making it stronger, training and learning. Safe from prying eyes. From those wishing to use their magic. Their dragon parents banded together, used their ancient magic to protect their adopted young. Knowing that they would need the safe haven to live and thrive.

But then their dragons vanished with not even a wisp of smoke. And the children are left alone in the mountain. They are safe, so long as the public slayers never find them. As long as no one, finds them.

Hidden, but not for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

1

—

Iron

—

"I understand." She really didn't. Levy couldn't understand what was going on, what had just happened. Gajeel, the man she had been crushing on for years now, and her boyfriend of a single year. Was breaking it off with her.

Gajeel sighs, a deep breath through his nose as he drops his chin some. His shoulders slump and his red eyes close. "For the record, I really like you, Levy." His deep voice speaks softly to her, he can scent the salt of her tears as she tries to smile at him. It hurts his chest, his heart.

"I just don't see us going anywhere." Levy nods, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. Startled when Gajeel's large hand is at her cheek, thumb gently wiping away her tears that are breaking free. "I'm really sorry Levy."

Levy just smiles up at his towering frame for a moment, but she can see in his eyes. The conviction and determination. This is what it is. A breakup. Not a bad one. She's felt it for months now, the drifting apart. Not needing to be around the other like at first. Slowing drifting back into that friend zone and not a couple. This was bound to happen.

"It's okay, I understand." Gajeel watches her walk away, the walk turning into a run the farther she gets. But Gajeel has no pull to follow her, his dragon is silent, just watching her vanish from sight passed the doors of the guild and most likely to her apartment.

The iron slayer breathed deeply through his nose and sighed, crossing his arms and heading back to his own home. He didn't have the patience right then to go into the crowded guild hall. For all the questions and accusations from his guildmates about what was going on. By the next morning, the entire place will be abuzz with them breaking up and he jus didn't want to deal with any of that mess.

His dragon had made it pretty clear. Levy just wasn't meant to be with him. There was no reaction when Gajeel spent time with the blue-haired script mage. Nothing. Not even a rumble or purr, nothing. He couldn't even fake it to make the short woman happy. His heart just wasn't in it, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. Knowing she had felt them drift apart lately as well. He wished she was chosen by his dragon. Little Levy was just the right woman. Short and slim in stature, the way Gajeel preferred. Smart and well-read, quick wit too. But, his dragon didn't react.

Years under the tutelage of Metalicana had given Gajeel a well-versed relationship with his dragon soul. His instincts weren't to be denied and they couldn't be shoved aside and ignored. A dragon's gut was never wrong, and Gajeel listened to it like a devout worshipper to their scripture. It had saved him from many near deaths, won him countless battles. The old bastard may have been a shitty father to him, but he taught Gajeel that his dragon was his very soul, and was ancient. They were one. It knew what it needed and it knew what and who Gajeel needed to be strong and grow.

His booted feet carried him through some back alleys and side streets, towards the cobbled paths that turned to dirt the further he walked from the city of Magnolia. His home wasn't that far from town but deep enough that he had his seclusion and quiet that a dragon needs for their den. It's not much, a simple two-story cottage. Two bedrooms and a small kitchen, little living room with big glass windows. Dark shingles on the roof over the grey and white stones of the walls. A deep blue front door.

He never brought Levy to his place. It didn't feel right, letting her see his den. And that's part of the reason he had to break up with her. A dragon has to trust their mate to come into their den, to share the space with their chosen partner. Just the thought of bringing the blue haired mage to his home made a chill run up his spine like ice water. His dragon didn't like the idea of her near the property, at all.

Lilly didn't stir from his nap as Gajeel entered his home. Nor did the exceed make a sound or stutter his breathing as the burly slayer slumped into the worn couch across from the windows. The dark coal-coated exceed snoozed away in the warm sunlight as Gajeel's red eyes slid closed, willing his body to relax after the emotional stress he'd put himself through that morning. It still hurt, to see her cry and to know they were so far now than where they were just yesterday. He'd most likely be back to square one, like when he'd first come to the guild and was doing his hardest to reconcile for what he had done to them all.

Gajeel reaches over and gently scratched Lilly behind his ears. A soft deep purring resonated in the exceeds small chest and Gajeel found himself smiling softly. Everything will turn out all right. They were all family, fairy tale wizards. No grudges were held between any of them. It may be awkward for a while but it'll be fine. They left on good terms. The iron slayer relaxed further into the couch, let the warmth of the suns rays pull him into a light doze and hopes a nap would help the forming headache between his studded brows.

—

Lightning

—

Music blasted in Laxus' ears as he went through another set on the weights. The gym inside of his home, just outside of Magnolia, was fully fitted to all his needs and those of his teams. Bicsklow, the blue-haired seith mage, and his closest friend, was balancing on a set of bamboo poles from one end of the room to another. Free of his helmet and hood the mage was coated in sweat as the two trained together like they did every morning for years now.

Lately, the lightning mage had been on edge, more so than usual. Zapping Freed and Evergreen more often than not, and even Bickslow had gotten a shock or two recently when it had been uncalled for. He knew his friend pretty well, Bickslow likes to think, so seeing the blond slayer so out of sorts was worth a few zaps to get the man to talk about what was bothering him.

The seith mage stood on the palms of his hands, moving with ease over the tops of the thin bamboo stalks he used for practice. Making his way over to the blond that was nearly growling when the weight of the dumbbell wasn't heavy enough. Bickslow flipped to stand back on his wrapped feet and made his way over to Laxus. Grabbing yet another twenty-pound weight and placing it on each side of the bar. Standing at the head of the padded seat, Bickslow spotted the blond.

Sweat poured from Laxus' bared torso and shoulders. Something that a dragon slayer didn't do unless they were really pushing themselves. The seith mage kept silent except softly calling out every five reps the blond was doing. The best way to talk to Laxus was after a long workout when he was satiated and no longer had the built-up energy inside of him.

When they were cooling off outside, warm sunshine spotted through the leaves of the trees in Laxus's backyard, Bickslow finally started to talk.

"What's up, boss?" Laxus only closed his eyes and leaned his head back, arms crossed as the gentle spring breeze cooled his overheated body. "Come on, something's eating at you."

For a long time, Laxus stayed where he was, not speaking. But finally his head rose up and he opened his eyes. Stormy blue eyes met Bickslow's deep red. "My dragon, it's all riled up."

"Your dragon? Huh, that explains why your soul is fluctuating so much." And it was, the seith mage could see and feel the blond's soul flutter. Like it was angry or agitated.

Laxus nodded, uncrossed his arms and sighed softly through his parted lips. "Think it's cause there are so many slayers around lately." It was true. Sting and Rogue came by more often now for training days with the other slayers. All the male dragons were probably grating on Laxus' dragon's nerves.

"Maybe you should take a solo job? Get away from the guild for a bit and let your dragon or whatever chill out?" Bickslow suggested to the blond. Silence lapsed between them. Laxus stood and gripped Bickslow's shoulder for a moment. A silent thanks to his friend.

—

Poison

—

"Prisoner 100977, Cobra of the former dark guild, the Oracion Seis." Guards were standing in front of his cell door. Blocking some of the light of the hallway and shrouding the prisoner in more shadows. The maroon color of his hair showing as Cobra lifted his head.

He'd heard them coming, but only from down the hall. The tight fitting cuffs on his wrists dampened all but the slightest bit of his sound magic. Even his dragon senses were dulled almost back to human levels. It was disgraceful and annoying. His single purple eye narrowed as the guard stood there waiting for some kind of response. He smirked at them in their helms and armor, the scent of their fear was still there, weak.

"What do you want? You're fucking with my beauty sleep." His head tilted back to rest on the wall behind him. Chin tilted upwards to narrow his gaze further at the guards in front of his cell. They knew better by now to try to fuck with him, even with magic canceling cuffs he was a force to be reckoned with.

"A request of your release went through the Council." Cobra jerked his head up to glare at them. For long moments he wondered what this was about. To taunt him more than likely. And he was curious if what they were saying was true.

"Who the fuck would do that?" He readjusted his position on the floor against the wall. One knee bent and his elbow resting on it as the other leg outstretched.

"Guild master of Fairy Tale, along with witness accounts from the new Guild Master of Sabertooth and several other mages of high standing." Cobra's eye widened a faction as the keys to his cell were brought out. Clanking and groaning of heavy iron and metal moving as the cell door opened.

"You've been granted release." Cobra stayed frozen for a half moment before he stood and walked to the guards. Eyeing them suspiciously as he's lead out of his cell, surrounded on all sides. Down halls and stairs until finally led to a room with a table and chair. A pile of clothes with a familiar white coat folded on top. His coat.

The cuffs are still attached to his wrists, and he's left alone for only a moment until an officer comes into the room with a stack of papers. "The limitations of your release aren't too lengthy." The guy was sneering as if Cobra was the scum of the earth. /Whatever, just get me out of here/.

"You have to report to one of the two guilds listed every two weeks. You are to report to one of them in person every month. Any deaths linked to your magic will be investigated in depth. You will do this for the foreseeable future until the council has determined otherwise."

/That was it?/ Cobra narrowed his eyes as the cuffs clanked opens and fell to the table. Then the officer laid a simple pen on the table above his release form. "If you'd just sign, agreeing to these terms, I can have you taken to the outskirts of the city within an hour."

Cobra grabbed the pen and signed his name so fast, it startled the officer a fraction. He kept his face neutral, changing out of the simple beige shirt and khaki pants of the prison clothes back to his dark pants and layers. The weight of his white coat like a safety net back on his shoulders. A piece of him returned.

Standing on the cobbled path, the officers and guards leaving him alone. Cobra didn't breathe a sigh of relief until their souls were too far away to detect. And another half hour before he realized this wasn't a trap, Cobra's maroon head of spiked hair and white coat melded into the crowd and shadowed alleys.

Free.

—

White & Shadow

—

The thumps of a hammer hitting nails were heard through the otherwise silent guild hall of Sabertooth. Most of the teams were on missions, save a few of the newer members who were training in the mountainside that was part of the guild property. Free of the heavy cape and layers that were his usual attire, Rogue moved freely as sweat collected on his bare back and arms. Hammer in his grasp as he made another layer to the new set of bookshelves in the library.

Like most Guild Masters, Sting chose to live inside the guild hall. The third story and a back section of the building were off limits to the rest of the guild. It was the private quarters of the master. Almost like a third story home had just been sort of smacked against the back of the hall. Sting, current guild master of the new Sabertooth, lives here with his best friend and teammate, Rogue. Along with their two small exceeds, Frosch and Lector.

Space was divided evenly between the friends. It didn't take Rogue long at all to fill the library, tomes and books, and scrolls. He needed more shelf space, so paintings came down from the walls and some reading spaces were rearranged. He was compelled to move, to work and expand his collection of books. It wasn't until he'd been working for twelve hours straight, with no breaks, did Sting confront the shadow slayer about his actions.

"Rogue." The dark haired slayer continued to hammer nails and smooth his hands over the shelf. Making sure it was perfectly straight. Rogue's ruby gaze was almost glazed over, focused on his task.

Sting walked forward, hands-free the gloves he used to wear, and places his hand on Rogues shoulder. The second before he touched his friend, his dragon rose inside and growled low. He should have heeded the warning, no matter how short it was. Rogue whipped about and snarky lowly in his throat, fangs bared and pupils narrowing to draconic slits. Blue eyes widened at the sudden aggression from his friend, his own dragon wanting to snarl at the fellow dragon across from him. Sting rose his hands and took a few very slow steps backward. Keeping his chin set and eyes unblinking.

"Rogue, chill out man." It took a moment, but finally, Rogue blinked away the glaze in his eyes and dropped the hammer grasped in his fist as if it was burning his hand. "You alright?"

Rogue reached up and ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back enough to reveal his right eye as he took a shuddering breath. "You've been in here since dawn, you gotta eat and rest." His body did feel suddenly exhausted and he looked over the room to see what he'd accomplished. An entire wall had new shelves. Each taller than he stood tall and half of them filled with new books that were ready for a home.

"What's gotten into you?" Sting asked, stepping forward once more when his dragon receded from his mind and calmed.

"I'm not..." books were his chosen hoard. He loved to read and learn, escape into the pages to unknown lands and adventures. His dragon would steer him toward bookstores and discount shops or stalls, arms laden with tomes that he couldn't wait to read. But this, this was borderline obsessive-compulsive behavior. His dragon had never driven him to this extreme before. Rogue felt as if he didn't have enough, he needed more.

"Is your dragon acting funny lately?" Sting blinked at the question. Crossing his arms and glancing about the work Rogue had done with his library.

"Yeah, a little." His dragon was on edge every single time he went near anything shiny. Jewels, orbs, anything that glittered in the sunlight. Diamonds, pearls, and sapphires. Dozens of hundreds of precious stones collected in a mess of different trunks and small wooden boxes of his spare room on his side of the house. Just, glittering stones spilling from boxes and crates all decorated with more. He was quickly going through his massive savings collecting them the latest. The twin dragon slayers shared a furrowed brow look for a moment.

Unsure if they wanted to speak out loud what could possibly be happening. Their dragon parents taught them a lot about their instincts and behaviors that could be possible in the future of their lives. Not all of it was retained, the two slayers more concerned with their power than subtle changes in their dragon souls. Deciding to ignore it, they walked from the library and went in search of dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

2

—

White & Shadow

—

A lopsided cake sat in front of the twin dragon slayers. Looping blue and red frosting, a dozen and ten candles on the top. The guild was a chorus of 'happy birthday's' as the large group of people haphazardly sang to them. Rogue had a light dusting of pink on his pale cheeks and beside him Sting was grinning from ear to ear, strong arm over Rogue's shoulders.

"Come on man, on three." They'd always celebrated together. Ever since they could remember. Even though Sting was older by maybe a year, and they weren't actually twins. It didn't matter.

Rogue felt the corner of his lips twitch into a near smile and as the guild counted down to three, he and Sting exhaled together to blow out the candles on the birthday cake. The guild erupted into yells for a few moments before finally dying down and cake slices passed about.

The guild of Sabertooth was so different now then before the Grand Magic Games. It was so full of life now, of noise and voices. No longer were they forced to train and train, pushed to their last breaths and then pushed more. Sting made sure everyone trained at their own pace, that they felt welcome to come to him with problems. He wanted his guild to flourish, to be just as good as Fairy Tail. Sabertooth was the number two guild in Fiore, and Sting was going to keep it that way.

Yukino, the sweet silver haired celestial mage, sat across from them at the table and smiled brightly. She was coming out of her shell so much, reminding them of the bright light of fairy tail, Lucy.

"Are you guys excited about your trip?" She asked with her soft voice. Her fork extended to point at them. Sting had already devoured his slice of cake, icing on his cheek and his pointed tongue slipping out of his mouth to try to lick it away. Rogue had rolled his eyes and instead handed his friend a napkin.

The two slayers were leaving for a month. Their dragons were growing restless and both believed that a few weeks traveling and training would expel all their pent up energies. Hopefully.

"Excited to get away from all that fucking paperwork." Yukino giggles at Sting's small hiss, the new guild master's hatred of the stack of papers on his desk was usually enjoyable to watch.

"Are you sure you guys can handle the guild?" Rogue was apprehensive about them both leaving. The guild was still new to everyone even though it had been nearly a year since Sting had taken over. Though there wasn't any discord yet, who was to say that the guild wouldn't uprise in their absence.

"Sabertooth will be fine." Yukino smiles brightly again, reaching over to wipe some frosting from Lector's red fur as they exceed ate his cake. "I promise. And as a celestial wizard, I will never break a promise I make." She held her hand out, pinkie extended and both slayers reached to grip it in their own.

—

Poison

—

He already had a pounding migraine, and he hadn't even gotten to the guild hall yet. Booted feet held him a block away from the huge building that was now Fairy Tail. His spine itches, he did not want to be here. At all.

The hood of his cloak barely hid his single eyes, it was noon, so everyone could spot him if they looked. But he wouldn't drop the white fabric yet. The very shade of his hair, he'd found out a town over, had left several people screaming and running. He didn't remember their faces but, surely he'd done something to them at some point. He couldn't remember every family he'd threatened or every body he's poisoned. So revealing himself in the city of Magnolia was beyond stupid, until he was within the walls of Fairy Tail.

Hopefully they wouldn't attack him on sight. He'd hardly had any poison in days. And endless months on top of that where he was only given a tablespoon of rattlesnake venom every week, once a week. His body was starved for the food it needed, and his dragon was weak with barely any power. If Natsu or any of the other slayers attacked, he wouldn't win the fight this time.

"Fuck..." Cobra sighed through his nose and walked the rest of the way to the guild doors. Quickly pushing one of them open he stepped inside of Fairy Tail.

There was brawl going on in the far corner, some sort of arm wrestling competition. The bar was half full, mages of every shape and size and hair color were scattered about the large hall. Cobra moved quickly to the bar, where the white hair of Mirajane showed over the bar top. He knew she was the one to ask for the guild master. Makarov.

"Cobra..." when she whispered his name a sort of quiet came over the bar around them and Cobra grit his teeth in annoyance. "Can I... help you?" Her carefree smile faltered at the sight of him.

"I need to see Makarov." His single purple eye narrowed when she didn't move. "I just have to talk to him, and then I'll be gone." With a small nod she removed herself from behind the bar and up to the staircase. Motioning for him to follow her as she ascended the steps, Cobra following behind with his hood still up and his hands in the pockets of his white coat. He could feel eyes on him, hear the whispers being said. But what really aggravated his aching mind was the souls shouting out at him to leave, to drop dead.

Mira knocks once on the door, her smile back in place, though the demon inside of her was the complete opposite, as she opens the door. "Master, Cobra is here and he wishes to talk to you." She motions for the poison slayer to go inside, and then leaves him alone with the master of Fairy Tail.

The short man was standing on his desk, hands clasped behind his back as his eyes narrowed. Cobra came to stand between the two chairs across from the desk, hands still in his pockets and hood up. "Cobra, I'm surprised you actually showed up. Today was your last day of your first week." The master gave a kind smile.

"I am not going back in that shit hole, so if I have to show up here or call in every two weeks. Or however the fuck it works. I'll do it." He was weak, felt it in the way his knees locked and his stomach ached. But he stood tall and proud.

Makarov chuckled softly and nodded. "I'll make a report within the hour that you arrived here to check in. You'll have a week to either check in with a lacrima and another to show up in person." Cobra only nodded, he actually did understand the stipulations to his release, he just didn't care at the moment. He really needed some bleach.

"For now, why don't you take one of the spare rooms on the S-class floor. It's quiet and no one should bother you. I'll have Mira bring you some dinner, and you take a night of rest?" Cobra did not want pity. He did not want help.

But, he was exhausted. His time in prison had substantially weakened him, his magic and his drgaon soul. His powers couldn't hold back the simplest of souls. His senses were numb to the point he could hardly scent the other slayers in the guild building, if they were even there. He needed rest and to recuperate.

"Just for a couple days." Makarov nodded and smiled kindly at the purple eye of the poison slayer. Happy that the convict was talking this second chance seriously.

—

Lightning & Iron

—

( noting that Cobra had not shown up yet and this scene is earlier that same morning)

The request board was overflowing. So much so that a second one had been put together and was quickly being filled as well. The guild was doing well, really well. Missions poured in every day, every angle was taking them just to keep up. The jewels were flowing from pockets, the guilds stores of profit were mounting. Fairy Tail was back on top.

So why couldn't Gajeel find a damn job worth doing? He wanted something to take the edge off of his dragon, his restless damn dragon. Pent up energy needed to be released, he needed a job that took a lot of power and not much else. He could always go and take a job with team Natsu, but the mere thought of being near the salamander had his hackles rising. So that was a no.

"Redfox." Red orbs lifted as the deep timbered voice of the lightning slayer called from the second floor. The blond was leaning on the railing with his crossed arms. The stormy gaze of his meeting ruby and he lifted his chin, signaling for the slayer to come up the steps and join him.

As Gajeel went up the stairs and met with the lightning mage, he leaned his hip against the sturdy banister and overlooked the guild alongside Laxus. The two slayers admittedly butted heads quite often. Though strangely, their dragons hardly ever challenged each other. Unlike with Natsu, they fought and left it at that. There was no grudge against the other and neither openly went out for a fight. A camaraderie.

"Can't find a job?" Laxus asked, still looking down at the lively guild beneath them. Lucy and Erza were pouring over a couple maps, packs by their table. Looks like team Natsu we're about to leave on a mission. Levy was gone on a mission with her team and no one missed the way the iron slayer and script mage were no longer sitting together at meal times.

Gajeel shook his head, lifting a large hand to finger through his wild mane of black hair. "Council posted an S-class this morning. Investigate some mountain ranges, there's a dormant volcano in the middle of them. Used to be some rich ore mines all round it, been abandoned for generations."

Turning his head Gajeel rose a studded brow at the lightning slayer. "So what do they need investigated?"

Laxus shrugged. "Just to make sure the volcano is still dormant. They can't seem to find any of the entrances to the old mines and that's the only way to the center. So they're asking for some s-class wizards to see what's out there."

"And you're telling me this why? I'm not s-class." /I might be if Makarov decides to do the trails again this year/.

"I'm going, my team isn't." Again Gajeel rose a brow and crossed his arms, turning to face the other slayer. "Figured you wanted a job to blow off some steam. Can make it a training mission." Laxus stood to his full height, a good three inches taller than the giant that was Gajeel.

"When do we leave?" Gajeel was so ready for this. Laxus gave him the perfect chance at getting out of the city and into some training.

"Train leaves in a couple hours. Meet you at the depot." With that Laxus walked away and down the steps to Mira. Telling the transformation mage that he and Gajeel were taking the councils job.


	4. Chapter 4

3

—

Slayers

—

The volcano and caves were their home. The tunnels their pathways where they navigate in low dragon fire light. In summer they romp through the wilds left over the long grown over molten lava. Surrounded in a giant circle by the mountain peeks. Safe and secluded. No way but through the power of wings. In winters they nest in the warmth of the caverns, piled together and close as can be. This is their home. Carved deep into ancient stone. Protected and provided.

There are five slayers that nest here. Five dragon children with roars as earth shaking as the creatures that gave them powers. They are not like the other slayers in Fiore, nor are they unlike them. Their powers are their own, but they do not fight for fun. They stay here, deep in the mountains, because that's what they were told to do. They were told to stay hidden, stay safe. Where other humans couldn't use their powers for gain or power or status.

Where Fire burned so hot it melted forged Iron.

Where the waves of Sound destroyed everything like an acidic Poison.

Where a body could move so Fast, it left a blindly Light in its wake.

Where Ice crested and cracked in the darkest Shadows.

Where a simple touch can Absorb everything like a storm of Lightning.

They are here.

—

Poison

—

Dragon slayer metabolism was, at the very least, five times faster and stronger than a normal humans and even a normal mages. With the proper diet, basically endless meals, peppered with the right amount of the slayers element, bleach and drain cleaner poured over everything, Cobra's body felt rejuvenated and healthy for the first time in a long while. His skin felt softer, not so leathery and dry. His hair didn't feel as if it was falling out in the handfuls. Overall, he felt good. Really good.

Within three days time the near constant meals from the bar maid of Fairy Tail, Mirajane, and a good supply of poisons the guild master brought to him, Cobra was back to himself. And because of that, he owed the short, balding guild master. Owed him a lot. Cobra was sure he'd perish sooner or later in an alley with how weak he had been upon first arriving there at Fairy Tail.

Standing in the guild master's office, Cobra took the moment to look over the walls and shelves. Every surface seemed to be covered with small portraits of the members of his guild, his children as he called them quite often. The other slayers peppered through many of them, after battles hard won. The grand magic games, beaten and bloody but smiling as they held each other up. Friendships that would and have stood the test of time.

"Have you considered my offer child?" And Cobra turned an unblinking reptilian eye to the guild master who had to stand on his own desk to even become eye level with a normal human, slayers were just a bit taller.

He had. He's been thinking on it non stop. A place to call home? A guild that didn't reject you for showing weakness... a master that wouldn't.. Cobra nearly shuddered at the painful and degrading memories of what Brain had put him through when he failed as a child. His fists clenched momentarily at his side before they relaxed.

"What the hell, yeah. If Black Steel Gajeel can be a Fairy, then I can too." Makarov's face split into a wide happy grin and Cobra was already regretting the choice he'd made.

"I realize this is quite a big choice for you to make, I think you are making the right one." His smile was so wide and happy, Cobra only rolled his single eye and crossed his arms.

"I have an idea, to possibly make this an easier transition for you?" With a raised dark brow Cobra watched as Makarov bent to pick up a flyer and hand it to the poison slayer.

"A job for the magic council? I'm not an s-class here." Cobra looked back to Makarov who had this grin on his face like he was scheming something. Cobra was easily S-class material, he was a powerful dragon slayer paired with souls magic none could compare.

"I know that, but I've already got two of my mages on this job."

"So why show me this crap?" Cobra flings the paper back to the desk and Makarov only smirked.

"Because they only left three days ago, if I call them on their lacrima, they will stay put and wait for your arrival to join them." Cobra tapped his foot on the wooden floor and glared down at the worn slats. He needed to get away from so many loud souls in the guild. But he wasn't sure about going on a job so soon. Wasn't he still technically a felon? Add the fact that he would traveling on his own, most people still ran at the sight of his hair alone.

"If you're worried about the council or guards stopping you, I can write a letter to carry with you in case you're stopped. It should be enough to leave you on your way until you meet up with the others?" Cobra hasn't missed the fact Makarov hasn't told him who was already on this mission.

"Is flame breath doing this one?" Makarov only chuckled and shook his head.

"No, my grandson is the S-class wizard on this one. It shouldn't be very difficult, really it's just exploring how badly the mine entrances are damaged and to see what kind of beast is stopping the locals from reopening it, it's been closed for several generations now." The guild master explained.

Cobra's eye twitched, but the lightning slayer was more appealing then spending any amount of time with the salamander. He sighed through his nose, rolled his eyes and started to shrug off his coat. Exposing his red sleeved arms and scarred wrists to the guild master as he offered the inside of his left forearm. "Well stamp me so I can get the hell out of here before Dragneel comes back."

Makarov chuckled, produced the magical stamp out of seeming thin air and touched it to Cobras forearm. A deep poisonous green Fairy Tail symbol seared itself magically into his skin, tingling the flesh for a moment as the magic swelled and then vanished. The guild master wrote up a small note, making sure if he was stopped he'd be able to walk away, and tossed a small pouch of jewels towards the slayer. It was enough to get him through the job, hotels and food, maybe clothes if needed.

"This is a loan, I expect to be compensated when you all return with the reward." He grinned a wide grin and shooed the slayer from his office, who left with a roll of his eyes and flutter of the long white coat Cobra seemed to always wear.

Makarov scratches idly at his white beard, a small smile on his face. He'd see that young man redeemed, if it was the last thing he did. It's why he suggested Cobra leave to meet up with Gajeel and Laxus. The other two slayers had done horrible things, hurt many people and both had blood on their hands. If the two of them could be forgiven and given another chance, then so could Cobra.

—

Light & Shadow

—

"I hate trains..." Sting groaned, pitifully, from the opposite seat of the shadow slayer. The two of them having to take a train to get where they wanted to go to make the most of their vacation. Both were green in the face and barely holding back from hurling whatever contents were in their stomach.

Rogue only huffed, closing his eyes and trying to not listen to the mutterings and whines from his twin. Honestly, Sting was as bad as Natsu when it came to transportation. Yes, they all became sick, but Sting was just such a baby about it that Rogue had learned long ago to just ignore him.

They only had a few more hours and they would be near the mountain ranges to start their camping trip, exploration, whatever they were calling it now. Rogue breathed softly through his nose and tried to ease his stomach by willing it to be calm. Once they got off this thing they'd be on their feet for weeks, he couldn't wait to get off this train.

Sting suddenly leapt over to the small compartments even smaller bathroom, and Rogue groaned trying to cover his ears as sting threw up, again. It was going to be a long three hours.

—

Lightning & Iron

—

Laxus stares blankly at the now calm lacrima orb. Unable to really comprehend what had exactly happened just moments before. He'd talked in length with his grandfather, weeks ago when the council had come to verify their reports of the magic games. About letting the poison slayer come to the guild and check in, let him rest if he needed and possibly offer him a place in Fairy Tail. Laxus hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but the kicker was what his grandfather had just told him. Cobra was on his way to join them, and would part of the team for this job. He just hadn't expected it.

"I don't like it." Gajeel's deep baritone sounded from laxus' side and the lightning slayer agreed with a soft grunt. Nothing they could do about it now, the poison slayer was on his way to their location. All they could do was wait and try not to kill the other slayer.

That was the entire reason the two slayers had left on this mission. To not kill the other resident slayer at the guild with their upset dragons. Though they'd calmed somewhat since leaving Magnolia, the restlessness deep in their bones just wasn't going away. It set them more on edge, knowing that the poison dragon was on his way to them. They weren't friends and could barely be considered allies even after the magic games and the eclipse gate. Cobra was a murderer but then again... so were Laxus and Gajeel.

"Guess we gotta kill some time..." Gajeel muttered something else about finding a tavern and Laxus just nodded in agreement as the two tall and broad slayers made their way through the small city. They'd have to wait at the most two days for Cobra to reach them.


	5. Chapter 5

4

—

Poison & Iron & Lightning

—

Maroon met ruby and then storming clouds. The sky was clear and the sun was shining cheerily over the three dragon slayers standing in front of a small inn. Cobra had arrived a few moments ago, small pack slung over his shoulder and white hood of his cloak covering most of his features.

"This was fucking stupid, I'll go back." Cobra didn't need his sound magic to hear their souls. No, he could see their emotions and thoughts just fine in their eyes. They didn't want him there and he didn't want to be there either.

Yet, Gajeel and Laxus has only been worried about one thing. Their dragons wanting to shred the other slayer to bits. It wasn't happening. Their dragons were silent, contemplative, but silent. The poison slayer should have had their hackles raised. A roar, a snarl, something. But there was nothing. It was calm.

"You're already here." Laxus spun on his heel and started down the street, his sheer size and demeanor kept the crowds from getting too close to him.

Gajeel waited a moment, eyes meeting the single sight of maroon. He turned himself to follow the lightning slayer. "Com'on bleach breath."

Cobra rolled his single eye, adjusted the strap on his pack and followed the iron slayer through the streets and toward the train station. There was one more six hour ride followed by a three hour ride to the closest town that would lead them to the requests village. He couldn't wait to spend all that time with the other slayers, /Fuck. My. Life./

—

Hellfire

—

Her first breaths were filled with smoke, pluming from tiny nostrils set in a naturally tanned skin on an equally tiny head and body. Her first wails were that of a hatchling screaming for the fire for which it starved for, now severed from its mother's internal flames.

A tuft of deep hair, the color of fresh spilt drake blood. So deep in its crimson shade it seemed black in all but the brightest of lights. And when her eyes slotted open, her mother's tongue cleaning the afterbirth from her delicate flesh covered in shimmering black and red scales, her sire found his salmon colored gaze reflected back at him from her small face.

Her sire named her. Which was customary for their race. He gave her a name of strength and dominion over their element. For they were not only fire dragons, her sire was born of pure hellfire. Her dam a scaled beauty of black flames of hell itself.

He named her in their native tongue. His heir to the pits of inferno they reigned over deep in the volcanic wastes. Surely a future friend of Igneel's pink haired adopted brat.

SuleyksejunKoToor.

For she will hold Dominion Over Flames.

—

Sound

—

When she gasped her first breath, the resulting wail nearly killed half the nest. Her minuscule roars, unbridled and free of control, rent the caves of their home into whine of pain. The smacking of her feet to the bundles of blankets sent lesser wyrms to their knees in shock. This was a rare power, one her sire had begged and pleaded she would pass on from him.

Dark swirls of hair plastered to her skull, her fangs the size of thin needles bared to the world as her wails quieted with the gushing purr of her mother. Palest of blue eyes, slotted and perfectly matched to their bloodline, blinked open one after the other. Thin patches of chocolate colored scales scattered over her small arms and legs.

Pink scaled hand touched her head as she gnawed on a slim finger of her mother's hand. She would bring death with the smallest whisper of her own voice.

ZaanSeDinok. Roar Of Death.

—

Ice

—

A wind like that of a northern maelstrom flowed through caves built of ice and rock, staying strong to the powerful gusts as they finally cut with the wailing of a hatchling. Her breath snowed down and her skin felt like the softest silk of ice spiders that nested in the deepest caves of the poles.

Pale fingers gripped tight to a much larger one as her whimpers and purrs were soothed. Her skin pale as it revealed bit by bit with her mother's tongue and cloth. Her scales were so light blue the looked shining white over her chest and tiny fingers. The wyrms of her nest roared, another ice hatchling to join their ever growing nest.

Low ranking he may be, but a Drake is only as proud as his smallest young. And he could not be prouder than the ice dragon king himself. No, this tiny pale fleshy mass of newly born infant was his own. And she she was perfect, she would be the strongest of them all.

SunvaarSeLiz. Beast Over Ice.

—

Speed

—

She looked a blur. Nestled between sire and dam in their nests of pelts and wools. Her hands and legs moving so quickly some could fear she'd rip herself apart from the motions. Her cries were soft and warm, answering purrs directed her way from both parents.

They knew she'd be graceful, fluid and fast as the wind on the mountaintop. The white grey atop her head was silky and curled, pairing with the dark grey of her dams gaze. Her father's scales adorned her skin in the purest of silvery white.

DunWuldAl. Graceful Whirlwind Destruction.

—

Amber

—

When she was born, she was inspected. She was weak and puny, her fangs were dulled and her cries held no real roar behind them. She was much too early to gasp her first breath. Her mother bled to death and her sire mourned his mates loss and mourned more for his hatchling that would not live past her first moon.

She did live. She thrives and when she belted her first roar, it sounded as if her own sire had released the echoing shout. She had mimicked his cry. For she was amber, a dragon of the smallest nests in the globe. And amber was a mimicker, they copied and reshaped others abilities. Made them stronger then the originator. Her eyes took on the red of her mother's, and she was dragon finally.

RahSeEnook. God Of All.

—

Light & Shadow

—

Sting felt so damn relieved to step off the last train. To set foot on solid ground and yes, he did drop to his knees and kissed the sandy path. Rogue rolling his eye but felt just as relieved at being back on ground and not on a blasted train. These next couple months would all make the trip worth it, eight weeks of exploring and relaxing. Of working on their magic and getting stronger together.

"Let's find and inn, rest for a day or so." Sting nodded along with rogues suggestion, picking himself off the ground and throwing an arm over his best friends shoulder. A wide grin on his lips as they made their way through the small village in search of an inn, the looming mountains toward the West towering over the tiny town.


End file.
